Another Update From Kagome
by Rinseternalsoul
Summary: CU One-Shot. This is a sequel to An Update from Kagome. Everyone liked it so much that I decided to do it again. Kagome is back, with another update. She has some juicy details for you about her life with her new man. SessKag


**This story may not be appropriate for children. **

**I do not own Inuyasha. Sesshomaru either damn it!**

** Note from the Author: This is a sequel to An Update From Kagome. Due to the great reviews, I decided to do it again, and maybe once more after this.>**

Konnichiwa! Kagome here. The last time I spoke with you... gosh it's been three weeks... I was staying at the castle with Sesshomaru. I tell you, I pretty much knew that choosing Sesshomaru as my mate would mean making Inuyasha furious, but I had no idea the trouble I was starting.

Let's see where to begin. Let me start back at the castle. Like I told you before, Sesshomaru and I fell in love. At the time I wrote An Update from Kagome, I didn't really know much about my mate. I knew he was sexy, and strong, brave, honorable, and powerful. I also know I couldn't seem to keep my hands off of him. Oh, I knew everything Inuyasha said about him, but considering he hates Sesshomaru, I couldn't really take what he said with a grain of salt.

I'll admit, my taiyoukai isn't a big conversationalist, but I am, so I guess I took over his slack. He seems to like to listen to me, and he enjoys it when I do something silly. After listening to Inuyasha rant and rave all the time, it's kind of nice to be with someone who has almost no temper. I mean, the guy just doesn't get mad. Annoyed... yes... mad... no. An ant could bite Inuyasha on the ass and he'd be pissy all day. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, is completely calm... most of the time.

When have I seen Sesshomaru loose his calm demeanor? In bed. Yep... he's a wild youkai when it comes to sex. The first few times, he was really sweet. We explored each other's bodies, and took it slow. Then one day we were out in the Western territories, doing a little patrolling, when his possessive instincts kicked in. Of course there's a little more to it than that.

As I said, we were walking along, enjoying the beauty of the forest, when I suddenly became aware of jewel shards. I immediately told Sesshomaru that I sensed the shards moving at a fast pace. He already had his sword drawn, before I got the words out. There really wasn't time to tell him anything more.

Just my luck. It was Kouga. As always, he stopped dead in front of me, and before I could speak he grabbed my hands in his. Now that wasn't what sent Sesshomaru on the offensive. It was what Kouga did next. I really couldn't believe it myself, since he'd never acted that way in front of Inuyasha. Ok..ok... calm down, I'm getting to it. Anyway, Kouga looks at me with this sensual gaze. Did I mention that I've always thought Kouga was hot? He has the most beautiful blue eyes. Sorry, I'm rambling again. Back to the incident... so Kouga is giving me this really sexy once over... twice. He even swirled me around to look at my behind! I could have killed him! Then he pulls me to him and plants the biggest kiss right on my lips!

Before I could say a word I heard this horrible growling where my demon lord was standing. The next thing I know Kouga is slammed against a tree trunk several meters away. The poor guy never knew what hit him. It cold knocked his ass out! If I hadn't been horrified, I would have laughed. It's funny now, but it sure wasn't funny at the time.

I'm not stupid. I stood right where I was. No way was I going close to Kouga. The whole time I'd been with Sesshomaru, he never showed the first signs of anger, but at that moment he was highly perturbed. He walked up to Kouga, who was just beginning to come around, and raised his claw. Kouga looked up to Sesshomaru, and said the stupidest thing. You know, I don't think wolves are the brightest pups, because any idiot should know not to press Sesshomaru. Not Kouga though. Nope. He just looked up and said, "Fuck you Inuyasha!" If I could have, I'd have slapped him myself, just for being dumb, but then I realized that the blow to his head must have knocked his brain out of whack.

Sesshomaru didn't really care that Kouga was brain dead. The wolf had just insulted him to the highest extent. You know, there's nobody in the world he despises more than Inuyasha. At that point his eyes actually began to take on a red glow, which I had seen before, and knew Kouga was about to become one dead wolf. Call me crazy, but I figured it was now or never.

I ran up to Sesshomaru and slid my right hand around his neck and my left hand... well, let's just say I slid it between his legs. I added a little tug to make sure I had his attention. His breath caught in his throat and when he looked down at me I pulled his lips to mine. That did the trick. Before I could pull up for breath, he landed on the balcony of our room.

Wow what a night! The red never did fade from his eyes that night. His rage turned to passion, and he made sure I knew who was ravishing my body. He loves it when I call him Lord Sesshomaru, and I screamed it over and over. He was a little rough, but hey, I'm not complaining. I am youkai-sexual after all. I like it like that. Let me tell you, there's nothing more satisfying than being ravished by my exquisitely handsome taiyoukai, when his eyes are all glazed red with lust. He made me his bitch and I loved every second of it. Your jealous, aren't you? Sorry, you can't have him. That hunk of powerful flesh is all mine. He has a brother though. If you can stand his mouth long enough to make it to his bed.

Give me a break, all right. I was just kidding. Inuyasha's sexy. He's brave and strong, and yeah, he can be sexy. Sesshomaru will kill me if he reads this, and you'd better not tell him, or I'll have to get you a set of prayer beads. Inuyasha, and I made out a few times. I mean, we didn't get very far, before he fell off the tree, or choked on a piece of my hair, but let me tell ya, when he whispers into your ear in that low rough-neck growl... Mmm Mmm. He's cut too. His abs are chiseled to perfection. He definatly could give Sesshomaru a run for his money there.

I never got further than his chest, sorry. I can't enlighten you on the size of 'anything else'. I will tell you this, though, if size runs in the family... he's got it going on, 'cause my man... uhum... em.. well... you get the message. Let's just say I'm _real_ happy.

Have you ever had a big bulldog come up and lick your hand? Dogs have great tongues. Yessiree. Go ahead, let your imagination run away with you. It's just that good. To top it off, inuyoukai's have these great ears. You can just grab hold and.... Woops I was getting a little carried away. Sorry... Umm if you'll excuse me for about an hour... I'll be back... I promise.

ONE HOUR AND TWENTY MINUTES LATER....

Uhum... now where was I. Oh yeah, great tongues. "Thanks my love!" Sorry... I was talking to someone else. Ok, back to my update. Well, Sesshomaru and I enjoyed a night of animalistic wild sex, and I guess Kouga managed to come around eventually. I know this because it wasn't two days later we received a message from Sango.

By the way, I hadn't abandoned my friends completely. Just taking a bit of a honeymoon. I sent word to Sango by way of Jaken, that I was happy, safe, and would be seeing her soon. Jaken's such an irritating little toad, but he's pretty good for sending on errands and stuff.

Sango's message said that Kouga went to the village after he got slammed by Sesshomaru. Well, let me just read it to ya:

Dear Kagome,

I hope that this letter finds you happy and healthy. We have all missed you very much. Shippo, in particular, is moping around like a lost puppy. He won't even go near Inuyasha, since everytime he does, Inuyasha loses his temper and bops him on the head. I think Miroku misses looking at your legs. That hentai monk keeps getting the village seamstress to make little skirts for me. No matter how many times I hit him, he still keeps trying. Maybe he just like pain. He is kinky you know.

The other reason I'm sending you this letter is because we seen Kouga three days ago. He came storming into the village demanding to see Inuyasha. You know Inuyasha has been really ill tempered since you took up with Lord Sesshomaru, so needless to say, he wasn't really happy to see Kouga at all. Especially when Kouga grabbed him by his kimono and called him a 'dog turd'. He wanted to know why you were with Sesshomaru and why you were 'hunching his leg like you were in heat'. Needless to say that Inuyasha went into a rage and almost killed poor Kouga. They fought for three hours straight! No swords, just claw to claw combat. If it weren't for Miroku's smooth tongue they would have destroyed the village. The monk finally talked them into fighting a fair fight in a clearing away from innocent bystanders. Kagome, I am glad you weren't here. It was just awful. The cursing would have made a sailor blush, and they insulted each other so much that they were both hoarse by the time it ended.

Inuyasha was just before turning to full demon, by the time Kouga missed his kick to Inuyasha's head. When he hit the ground Inuyasha slammed his elbow into the wolf's back. Both of them were bleeding everywhere. Kouga lost consciousness first. He will be fine, though. Ginta and Hakaku had to carry him back to the mountains. Oh yes, that reminds me, those two said to tell you 'hello'. Inuyasha slept for two days straight after the fight, but he's back up... grouchy as ever.

I hope I didn't upset you with this news. I just thought you would rather hear it first from me. You know how Inuyasha and Kouga can be.

I suppose that is all for now. Take care sister.

Miroku and Shippo send their love.

Inuyasha just said to 'bite him'.

Love,

Sango

I have to admit, I was pretty mad after I read that letter. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, just thought it was funny. I think that's the first time I heard him really laugh. You know, he's very handsome when he's happy. Anyway, I was so mad at Kouga for saying I was hunching Sesshomaru's leg! Ooooh... he's gonna regret that the next time I see him! How embarrassing. I can't really blame Inuyasha for getting angry with Kouga after that. As much as I wish they wouldn't fight, I'm glad Inuyasha taught him a lesson.

A few days after I got Sango's letter Sesshomaru took me to visit my family. Can you imagine how nervous I was? Jeez, the last time I seen mom, I was still with Inuyasha. I'm glad I never told mom too much about Sesshomaru. I did tell her how mean he was to Inuyasha. I also kind-of mentioned that he was the most deadly and feared taiyoukai of Japan. Boy you should have seen the look on her face when I told her he was my 'husband'. I figured 'mate' would be a bit of a strong word for mom. Sesshomaru agreed to go along with 'husband' for mom's sake. It really doesn't matter to me that we weren't married officially. I mean, why should it? I'm nineteen years old and loved dearly by the hottest, sexiest, most powerful taiyoukai in all of feudal Japan. I have my own castle complete with servants. My lord gives me everything I need and more. So I didn't wear a wedding dress? Humph, who cares? What girl has a hot spring in their bathroom? What girl gets to have sex for two hours straight with a beautiful god? Me.

Now, back to mom. When Sesshomaru and I arrived at my house, I went in first, with him following closely behind me. My family was all in the den watching a Jet Lee film. I wish I'd had my camera, because a picture is worth a thousand words. I can't ever remember to have that thing on hand. Anyway, I think they seen his hair first and assumed it was Inuyasha. Am I glad they noticed the difference very quickly! Once they did, mom shot up off the couch to greet him, and grampa... well, grampa started chanting. They just can't give a girl a break. Mom finally had to tell him to be quiet, so I could introduce him. When I said that his name was Lord Sesshomaru... mom went back over and sat down next to grampa.

You would have thought I'd said "I'd like to introduce you to Hannibal Lector." Yes, it was that bad. I suppose he is a bit formidable. Especially, since I couldn't convince him to ditch his armor and swords at the backdoor. I finally got him to sit with me in the floor, and then I explained everything to them. Surprisingly, Souta kept his mouth shut the whole time. That's a first. Gramps started chanting again, and I seen mom kick him under the coffee table so he'd stop.

All in all it went pretty well. I think mom actually is less worried about me than she used to be. Hey, when the badest of the bad is your man... you don't really have a whole lot to worry about. I'm pretty sure mom understands that. I grabbed a few things while we were there, and mom cooked me a nice supper. Sesshomaru doesn't eat human food, but he sat with us anyway. I'm very proud of him. He was a very good little taiyoukai. I had to give him a special present when we got home as an award for good behavior. (he he).

When we arrived back in the feudal era, we were unpleasantly surprised by Inuyasha, who apparently had been pacing in front of the well since we went through earlier that day. Did I tell you what a jerk he is? I think I did, and if I didn't well... HE IS! As soon as Sesshomaru said he was there, I started getting a headache. There goes a perfectly nice day. I had not even made it onto the ground when he started in on me about how I've just completely shirked my duty to the Shikon Jewel. On and on he went. I couldn't even get a word in edgewise. I don't know if Sesshomaru was trying to defend me from his tyrannical outpour, or if he was just sick of hearing it, but he finally ran around Inuyasha and clamped his hand over his mouth. God that was so funny. His eyes slanted and looked back toward Sesshomaru. He was still muttering stuff, but we couldn't understand a word of what he was saying. I think it was something to the effect of "What the Hell are you doing?" Sesshomaru was standing behind Inuyasha rolling his eyes, and making 'blah blah blah' faces. I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed so hard that I got a stitch in my side and almost fell to my knees! Inuyasha was so pissed off that he just pulled away from Sesshomaru and ran off to the village cursing us both for baka's. I was still laughing.

We waited for a few minute's because I knew Sango, Miroku and Shippo would come once Inuyasha told them I was there. Sesshomaru was a little irritated that I wanted to 'linger', as he put it, but he stayed anyway. He just didn't want to mess up any chances that he had of getting his special present for being a good doggy. It wasn't long before they showed up. Shippo almost knocked me down when he jumped into my arms. I was glad I brought him a lollipop.

We had a nice chat. I was a little surprised to see Sango in a short skirt though. It looked cute on her, but I don't think she was very comfortable in it. She told me she finally agreed to try one on for Miroku, since he pestered her incessantly about it. Of all things Inuyasha came back yelling about us being at the well, and she didn't have time to change. All I can say, is that she may not have been happy about it, but Miroku was beaming. You couldn't have scrubbed the smile off of his face with a whole can of Comet. So engrossed in her legs, was he, that he didn't even look at me, which was probably a good thing, since Sesshomaru is definitely the jealous type. He knows Miroku's harmless, but he still says he wouldn't leave me alone in a room with him. Smart taiyoukai.

Inuyasha never did come back. I guess he was at the village pouting. Who knows? Sango said he'd been visiting Kikyo, and that his attitude had been a little better. Apparently Kikyo was ecstatic to hear that Sesshomaru and I were mated. You do know that she gave up on that 'going to Hell with me' thing a long time ago don't you? I think when it all boils down that she was just a jealous ex-girlfriend. Besides, I heard that she was a dead fuck. HA! HA! Sorry, but I couldn't resist.

My life has changes so much in the past three years. I can hardly believe it. If my friends knew what my life was really like, they would go insane. I wonder if they would feel sorry for me or be jealous? If they knew how good my Sesshomaru was in bed I know they'd be jealous.

Knowing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru has been more than interesting. Inuyoukai are a special breed. They are loyal, protective, and possessive. When you make them mad you'd better watch out. I suppose everybody has a few bad traits. Mom always said if you sleep with dogs, you'll get fleas. Hmm... my back itches. "Honey, can you scratch that? Mmm...yeah that's nice. Claws are a good thing. Thank you my lord." Oh, sorry, I couldn't reach it, myself... now where was I? Oh yes, sleeping with dogs. I guess I can handle a flea or two. Myoga, for instance has his advantages. He's very informative. I keep a tube of hydrocortisone just in case that old flea pays me a visit. At least he hangs out with Inuyasha more than Sesshomaru. I suppose he won't bother Kikyo. No blood in a clay pot. I wonder if she would look nice with some violets planted in her head? Ok that was mean, sorry.

Next week the honeymoon's over. I wish we could stay at our castle forever, but I have a jewel to complete. Inuyasha's not going to be very happy when I show up with Sesshomaru. In fact, I'll bet he's going to pitch a fit. Oh well, that's tough. He's just gonna have to deal. Sesshomaru's my mate, whether he likes it or not. There's no way he's going to let me out of his sight for weeks at a time. I don't even need to ask to know the answer to that one. He told me that he would be accompanying me on my quest. I started to mention Inuyasha's attitude, but Sesshomaru beat me to it. He said that 'the pup will get over it'. I'll bet Inuyasha doesn't like to be called a 'pup'.

I started to tell Sango, while we were at the well, and warn them that we would be continuing the search with Sesshomaru and company, but I didn't. Maybe it's best if we just show up. I figured I'd spare them Inuyasha's wrath until it couldn't be put off anymore. Maybe he'll go along without any problem? Yeah, and pigs fly. Don't worry, I'll be sure to let you know how it turns out.

After our trip, Sesshomaru and I spent a while soaking in the springs. Just seeing his magnificent body all glistening with tiny water droplets, made me forget all about my troubles. It really had nothing to do with the heated water. It had everything to do with my heated response. Suffice it to say, that I enjoyed the rest of the evening to the fullest.

Today, I've been rather lazy. I decided to come out to the gardens for a little while to enjoy the sunshine. I must have talked your ear off, since the sun is beginning to set. I hate to go, and I've enjoyed chatting with you, as always, but I must say good-bye for now. I hear my sexy Sesshomaru is calling for me. It's time for his nightly massage. Don't think it's forced. I do it for him because I want to. All those muscles, and I get to rub each and every one. Yep, even that one. Lucky me.

Catch ya Later!


End file.
